1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in banners and more particular pertains to new and improved hand-held banners used at sporting events.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of banner displays it has been a practice to employ fixed frames for the banners, or to simply wave the banner about without any frame. Packaging of banners to facilitate sale to customers involves additional expense. The packaging is discarded subsequent to purchase of the banner. This practice has been unsatisfactory in that it increases cost to the consumer and it does not provide the consumer a convenient method of storing the banner for future use.